


Snake Snuggles

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley refuses to tolerate Aziraphale being abused by his bosses anymore





	Snake Snuggles

They had been in the middle of a rather pleasant evening together when Gabriel showed up to ruin everything. Crowley immediately turned into a snake and dove under the couch, curling up into a tight ball to hide. The last thing he needed was to add fuel to the already raging fire that was Gabriel’s dislike for Aziraphale.

Sadly this also meant that he had to try and remain silent as Gabriel and Aziraphale spoke to each other.

“You haven’t been submitting reports.”

“I doubted you wanted to be bothered with my reports, Gabriel. I am perfectly capable of performing my duties without paperwork.”

“Just because you’re out of reach of reproach for now, that doesn’t mean you can shirk your duties here on Earth.”

“But I haven’t been shirking my duties. I have been operating just as I did before…”

“That’s the problem. It’s as if you don’t want to do anything to help Heaven’s influence over the humans.”

“Just because we are an influence that doesn’t mean they must do what we say. Influencing and forcing are two different things.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point, Gabriel?”

“The point is..!”

“Oy! Chicken wings!” Crowley slithered out from under the couch, glaring furiously at Gabriel. “Why don’t you go back and finish licking boots?”

Gabriel bristled, glaring down at him. “Crowley…”

“Chicken wings.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Why not?”

“Because..!”

Crowley made a show of baring his fangs at the archangel. “Would you prefer I call you Bursty Fingers like I used to? You were always rubbish at making stars. Not a single original or creative idea in that big dumb head of yours! They always burst in your hands and I had to heal you!”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at that. There had only been one angel who knew of that and they had Fallen… “I uh…”

“Apologize to Aziraphale!” Crowley hissed.

The archangel glanced over at the other, clearing his throat as he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “...sorry…” he mumbled.

“Louder!” Crowley snapped.

“I’m sorry!”

“Good! Now get out before I tell him about the time you spilled all of those poisonous gases on Venus and ruined it!”

Aziraphale maintained his composure until Gabriel was gone. Then he burst into laughter, shaking his head as Crowley started to climb up his body to snuggle around his shoulders. “Crowley! You were supposed to stay hidden!”

“I wasn’t going to let him just berate you,” he said. He tightened a little around his shoulders in a snake hug. “He was always an arse.”

He shook his head, stroking Crowley’s head in fondness. “My hero.”

“Course I am!”


End file.
